A Machine Type Communication (referred to as MTC) user equipment (referred to as MTC UE), or called a machine type communication terminal (referred to as MTC terminal) or called a machine-to-machine (referred to as M2M) user communication device, is the main application form at the current stage of Internet of things. Low power consumption and low cost are an important guarantee for its large-scale applications. The M2M devices currently deployed in the market are mainly Global System of Mobile communication (referred to as GSM) based systems. In recent years, due to the high spectral efficiency of Long Term Evolution/Long Term Evolution-Advanced (referred to as LTE/LTE-A), more and more mobile operators select the LTE/LTE-A as an Evolution direction of the future broadband wireless communication system. The LTE/LTE-A based various M2M data services will be also more attractive. Only the cost of the LTE-M2M device is lower than that of a MTC terminal in the GSM system can the M2M service really transfer from the GSM to the LTE system.
Currently, the main alternatives for reducing the cost of a MTC terminal are reducing the number of receiving antennas in the terminal, reducing the baseband processing bandwidth of the terminal, reducing the peak rate supported by the terminal, using the half-duplex mode, and so on. However, the cost reduction means performance degradation, while the requirements on cell coverage of the LTE/LTE-A system cannot be reduced, therefore some measures need to be taken to achieve the requirements on the coverage performance of an existing LTE terminal when using a MTC terminal with the low-cost configuration. In addition, the MTC terminal may be located in the basement, corners, and other positions, in which case the scenario is worse than an ordinary LTE UE, and in order to compensate for the declining coverage caused by the penetration loss, some MTC terminals require higher performance enhancement, therefore the uplink and downlink coverage enhancement for some MTC terminals is necessary for this scenario, and how to ensure the user's access quality is the first issue to consider.